Monthly Update polls
The opinion polls for the Monthly Update threads. Voting would grant a Wing Sticker. 2013 January 2013 What did you like best about Frontier Skies? *The Airships, Characters & Art! *The Adventure & Storyline! *All of the Above! *I wasn’t a fan of Frontier Skies! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! February 2013 What element of Gaia would you like to see in a board game? *The Characters & Art! *The Adventure & Storyline! *The ability to get Rich with lots of Gold! *All of the Above! *I’m not interested in a Gaia Board Game! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! March 2013 What element of zOMG is your favorite? *The Characters, Art & Storyline! *Battling Monsters with Friends! *Adventuring & Exploring the World of Gaia! *All of the Above! *I’m not interested in zOMG! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! April 2013 If Gaia had pets which pet would you like to see on Gaia? *Alpaca *Cat *Dog / Wolf *Dragon *Fox *Owl *Pony / Unicorn *Rabbit *I’m not interested in pets! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! May 2013 If you could convert Airline Miles, Hotel or Credit Card Reward Points into Gaia Cash. Would you? * Yes I would convert my Credit Card Reward Points! * Yes I would convert my Airline Miles! * Yes I would convert my Hotel Reward Points! * Yes, I would use many types of Reward Points! * I’m not interested in converting Reward Points into Gaia Cash! * I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! June 2013 Do you Earn Free Gaia Cash with Video Offers? * Yes I do them all the time and never have issues with no videos being available! * Yes I do but most of the time there are no videos available for me! * Yes I do but there are never videos available for me! * No, I don’t do video offers for Free Cash! * I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! July 2013 Would you use Coupon Codes to get discounts in the Gold and Cash shops? *Yes I would love to get discounts in Gaia’s shops! *No, I don’t like coupons! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! August 2013 Which of the following colors would you like to see on future items? * Navy! * Cream! * Mint! * Pink! * Green! * Brown! * Purple! * I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! 2012 January 2012 Would you play Monster Galaxy if it was on Gaia and didn’t require Facebook? *Heck Yes, Monster Galaxy is awesome and a perfect fit for Gaia. *No, Monster Galaxy should only be accessible via Facebook. *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker. February 2012 What part of the Valentines Day Event do you like best? *Event Forum *Themed Flash Space *Custom Valentines *Diedrich's Love Hotline *I don't care just give me my gold. March 2012 Which crazy contest should be a part of Gaia Madness? *Rubber Duck Race *Eating Challenge *Nerf Gun Showdown *Scooter Race *I don't care just give me my gold & wing sticker April 2012 Which element of the Easter Event do you like best? *Chasing Diedrich around the flash space! *Collecting Diedrich's around the site! *Interacting with the Easter bunny in the forums! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! May 2012 • Assuming the same number of Manga Pages per month, Which Manga distribution method do you like best? *One Page a Day 5 Days a Week *Two to Three Updates a Week *One Update per Week *One Update per Month *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! June 2012 Have you played Monster Galaxy on Gaia? *Yes I love it! *No I haven’t had the time. *I didn’t know it was available on Gaia! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! July 2012 Would you be interested in purchasing a Gaia Interactive Art Book? *Yes I love the art of Gaia and would love to have an Art Book! *No I am not a fan of Art Books. *I didn’t know! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! August 2012 • Do you think we should rename Edmunds Shop? *Yes It’s time for a new name! *No I like H&R Wesley *I didn’t know! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! September 2012 Do you use the Gaia Anime Player? *Yes I Love it! *Yes but you need more content! *No I watch my Anime elsewhere! *I didn’t know it existed! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! October 2012 Do you read the Gaia Manga Updates? *Yes I Love it! *Yes but you need more updates! *No I’m not a fan! *I didn’t know it existed! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! November 2012 Do you like hanging out in Towns, Rally or Virtual Hollywood? *Yes I Love it! *Yes but you need more updates! *No I’m not a fan! *I didn’t know it existed! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! December 2012 Would you purchase a Gaia Online Avatar Themed Board Game? *Yes Definitely! *Maybe, It depends! *No I’m not a fan of Board Games! *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker! 2011 December 2011 Should DJ Helsing get a Pie in the Face in next month's news cast? *No! DJ is a good man and doesn't deserve to be treated that way. *Heck Yes everyone should get a pie in their face at some point in their life. *I don't care just give me my gold and Wing Sticker. Category:Lists